


Fallout

by soulfulsin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE) After everything is said and done, things remain unsettled between Team Magic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or a series. I wanted to do something with May and June too, but I haven't made up my mind what yet.
> 
> And I have to make lunch. XD

It was an awkward meeting after the fall out from the FOWL adventure. Webby had proposed a sleepover, although Lena was not particularly enthused about May and June. In an attempt to keep the peace, Webby had suggested that maybe it should be the three of them, like old times, and she could gently try to reintroduce them. Lena had huffed, but she’d agreed, albeit reluctantly, to a Team Magic sleepover. So here they were, sitting at Violet’s house, while Violet’s dads prepared treats and Lena, Webby, and Violet sat on Violet’s bed.

“I’m sorry--about earlier--” Webby said. “I know it was kind of in the heat of the moment, but I really shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You were overwhelmed, I get that,” Lena said, but she wasn’t letting Webby off the hook. “But what do you mean ‘me of all people’? Until Violet and her dads adopted me, family was the worst part of my life.”

Violet wasn’t interjecting. She just watched the two and waited, prepared to play mediator if she had to.

“You know how much I wanted a family,” Webby said weakly.

“Yeah, and you know how much my technically ‘biological’ family sucked,” Lena countered. “And yay, my ‘aunt’ has her powers back. I don’t want to know what she went through to find her staff in that bog.”

“I’m sorry,” Webby said again and took Lena’s hands. Lena snatched them back and scowled.

“We’ve never fought before…” Webby said quietly, uncertainly. 

Lena sighed. “I don’t want to fight, pink. I just want to know how you could even think that, no matter ‘heat of the moment’ or what.”

“I don’t know,” Webby admitted. “It was just...you seem so happy with Violet.”

Violet shot Lena a direct look that Lena chose to ignore. 

“I wasn’t always that way,” Lena reminded her. “I thought family was all about ‘who you feel connected to, regardless of blood’? Or whatever it was you said.”

“It is,” Webby insisted. This time, when she reached for Lena’s hands, Lena let her take them. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn’t have been so thoughtless. It was anxiety over everything and...that’s not an excuse. I’m sorry.”

“You’re right,” Lena said. “It’s not an excuse.”

Violet raised her eyebrows and Lena glowered at her sister. “Don’t look at me like that, Vi. I wasn’t finished.”

Lena grimaced. “But I don’t want to fight with you. I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Webby said earnestly. 

“But I’m still not thrilled about May and June,” Lena added. “They tried to act like our friendship was nothing.”

“There are still some kinks to work out,” Webby admitted. Technically, May and June were her sisters and belonged at McDuck Manor with her. Still, things were unsettled, as it had only been a day since everything had happened. She was still adjusting to her weird second cousin position with the triplets. They’d always felt like family, but now they actually were, which was weird and good and a lot of other things as well.

(They  _ were  _ second cousins, weren’t they? If Webby was Scrooge’s descendent, then she was Della and Donald’s cousin, as she’d be in the same position as their parents were in relation to them. And since the triplets were Della’s kids…)

“Hmph,” Lena scoffed. “You could call it that.”

“I’m sorry,” Webby said again and Lena rolled her eyes.

“All right, all right,” she said. “I get it. So, how does it feel being Scrooge’s clone? Or his daughter, I guess?”

“Great,” Webby said and grinned. Then her grin faded. “Weird. When we got home, Louie asked if that meant I was in direct line for the inheritance over him.”

Lena snorted. “He would.”

“I mean, technically, you are, aren’t you?” Violet pointed out.

“I told him that I wasn’t interested,” Webby said. “I don’t know that he believed me, but then Uncle Scrooge--I mean, Dad wanted to do a weird birthday party thing because my pretend birthday party was just a farce. Come to think of it, I don’t even know when my birthday is. Do I even  _ have  _ a birthday?”

“You didn’t find it in the case files?” Violet queried.

“I didn’t get a chance,” Webby said. “Bradford called me ‘April’, so I guess it’s some time in April.”

Lena watched her intently. For all that she was trying to pretend she was normal, Webby remained on edge. Lena wasn’t entirely mollified, but she also didn’t want to get into it with her. She knew Webby was going through a lot right now. Also, additional apologizing wouldn’t help. 

“You know, with me being a shadow and Webby being a clone, that makes you the normal one, Violet,” Lena teased.

“I’m still perplexed as to how cloning Scrooge McDuck produced a female duckling,” Violet said and Webby shrugged. “I suppose it was just the DNA, but wouldn’t it have contained his chromosomes as well?”

“Maybe something went wrong during the cloning process?” Webby said with a shrug. “I’m not really worried about it.”

“Yeah, you have enough to worry about,” Lena said, nudging her. 

Webby opened her beak and Lena interjected.

“Pink, don’t you dare apologize,” she warned her. “It’ll take a while, but we’ll get through it. More apologizing is not going to help.”

“Okay, but I am--”

“I know, I know,” Lena said, a little exasperated. She rolled her eyes. “I know you are.”

“So, what did you intend to do for this sleepover?” Violet queried, changing the subject to ease away from the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

“I don’t know,” Webby said. “Maybe just talk?”

“Talking works,” Lena said. “At least we know that with Magica having the amulet, she won’t be going after me for her powers back.”

Webby nodded and squeezed her hand. Lena squeezed back.

“How are May and June reacting to being in the manor?” Violet said. 

“They’re kinda...all over. Technically, they’re not even that old,” Webby said. “They were born knowing some of what I know, in terms of fighting abilities, but they’re really new to a lot of stuff. And I mean a  _ lot _ .”

She frowned. “And they’re upset about Black Heron dying.”

It wasn’t even that Black Heron had died, but that she’d ceased to exist, as if she never was. Lena winced. That was a rough way to go, even if she didn’t particularly like Black Heron.

“They considered her their mom,” Webby added.

“There’s a dysfunctional family,” Lena muttered.

“Granny’s still a little...off,” Webby admitted. “She knows I consider her my grandmother and she’s the one who raised me, but I think she’s worried because now that I know everything, it’s not the same.”

“It _was_ a bombshell,” Violet allowed.

Webby groaned, falling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. She smiled. “Hey, you put glowy stars.”

“It was Lena’s idea,” Violet said. Lena flushed.

“I wanted something to remind me of you when you weren’t around,” Lena said. “Just in case the friendship bracelets weren’t enough.”

“Aw...thanks,” Webby said. She reached for Lena and Violet. “We’re okay, aren’t we?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Lena said. Things felt unsettled to her, but time would smooth that out. She hoped.

Her grip on Lena’s hand slackened and Lena turned to discover that Webby, who must’ve been running on pure adrenaline the past 48 hours, had passed out. Lena tried to pull her hand away, to let Webby sleep, but Webby whimpered and whined when she did. Lena smiled.

“All right, fine, you win,” she said. Maybe she was tired too. Just a little.

She and Violet curled up on either side of Webby and Webby smiled too.

“Good night, pink,” Lena said and mentally added,  _ But I am never going to get used to those ‘sisters’ of yours. You may be my best friend, but they’re not. Even if they  _ are  _ your clones. _

She grinned, thinking of her first meeting with Violet  _ “Stay away from Webby. She’s  _ mine!” 

Something like that.

  
  



End file.
